Johnny-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Alli Bhandari and Johnny DiMarco is known Jalli (J'ohnny/'Alli) or the less common Bhandarco (Bhand'ari/DiM'arco). They met in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview In grade 9, Alli had a huge crush on a grade 12 rebel, Johnny for the majority of season 8, and the two eventually began a romantic relationship. Although Alli thought Johnny lost his virginity to her, this was a lie he told to make her feel better about losing her virginity to him. Johnny was a bit ashamed of being in a relationship with Alli, as she was much younger than he was, she was also very open and flamboyant about the relationship, which angered him. They began dating in Season 8, but broke up in Season 9. Season 8 In With or Without You, Alli introduces herself to Johnny, but he is busy reading and doesn't seem interested. Alli then asks what he's reading and he sarcastically answers "a book." On a school camping trip, Alli decides to try to get closer to him, which fuel rumors about the two. But when Alli's brother Sav hears the rumors, he yells at her at tells her to stay away from Johnny. Alli gets upset and calls Sav a hypocrite, knowing that he brought condoms on the trip, as he had intended to have sex with Anya for their six month anniversary. Later, Alli sneaks into Johnny's tent and they start playing cards, but they are interrupted when Connor plants a snake in their tent, which scares them out. In Lost in Love (1), Alli fakes getting into detention when she thinks Johnny sent her the flower but he denies it since he claims that he doesn't do flowers and that he thinks dances are lame. In Lost in Love (2), Johnny sees Alli at the robot wars. At the dance, they are somewhere secret and Alli makes Johnny admit he likes her at which he denies, but she knows it and he gives her her first kiss. He asks if it was her first kiss and she says the next one won't be. In Heat of the Moment, Alli tells Holly J. that she's dating Johnny. Holly J. doesn't believe her and decides to ask Johnny, although Alli begs her not to do so. Johnny denies it, amusing Holly J. and embarrassing Alli. After school, she follows him and he breaks up with her. In Jane Says (2), At school, Johnny sees Alli in what Alli calls a fashion disaster but he tells her she looks cute before walking away. Later, Johnny approaches Alli saying he knows she kissed K.C. its all over the school, Johnny asks if she is dating K.C. now, Alli says no but asks why does he care since he doesn't want it to be him, Johnny asks if she is sure about that, Alli tells him she doesn't like K.C. but it seemed like a good idea at the time, Johnny says he gets it, and states that sometimes he does things without knowing why as well. Alli asks if he misses them hanging out, Johnny says its complicated, Alli says that's not good enough, Johnny says he's a bad guy and that she is better off without him, Alli says obviously and calls him an idiot, Johnny smiles and begins to walk away before turning back to Alli and telling her its doesn't matter what she wears as she looks good to him before walking out of the school and Alli smiles. They get back together after this. In Heart of Glass, Alli and Johnny are making out in his car but Johnny stops her and says that she should get home as its almost nine, Alli asks for one more kiss but Johnny turns his head away. Johnny tells her he doesn't want her to be late so asks her to go and Alli bails. At school, Alli finds Johnny at his locker, Alli asks Johnny to see a movie with her but Johnny says he promised Bruce he'd hang out at the ravine, Alli says she'll drop by, Johnny says its not her scene, a bunch of older kids getting in to trouble, Alli thinks she can take care of herself and tells Johnny she'll see him at the ravine, Johnny says that she knows it's impossible for him say no to her, Alli kisses Johnny and leaves. Alli arrives at the ravine and spots Johnny, when Bruce questions Johnny about why he hasn't had sex with Alli yet, Johnny says he likes her. Johnny and Alli are hanging with his friends and Johnny puts his arm around her. Clare tells Alli they have to leave and Johnny asks if she has to go to but she tells him she can stay. Later, Alli and Johnny are sitting on the ground, Alli says everything is prefect and Johnny asks if she thinks this is some epic romance, Alli says Johnny's the misunderstood bad-boy and Johnny says she's amazing, they kiss and lay on the ground, Johnny pulls away unsure but Alli starts to unbutton his shirt and kisses him again before Bruce interrupts them by throwing condoms at them. Alli picks one up asking if Johnny wants to, he says only if she wants, Alli says they should go somewhere private, so they both get off the ground and head into a van. After they have sex in the van, She seems almost traumatized by the sex, because she found it uncomfortable and weird. Alli tells Johnny she should get home and he offers to drive her, Alli says its ok but Johnny says shes not walking home alone and Alli agrees. At school the next day, Johnny comes up behind Alli calling her backwoods at her locker making her jump, Alli tells him not to call her that, Johnny asks if she is ok, Alli asks what his middle name is then says she thinks she should know, Johnny says it is George, Johnny starts to ask about last night but Alli asks if they were safe, Johnny says they were, Alli smiles and says she just wanted to make sure, Alli says she has to go and bails. Johnny finds Alli in the hallway and shows her a necklace he brought her, Johnny says he didn't no what else to do and admits its kind of lame, Alli says she thought she was ready, Johnny says he wanted to believe she was too, Johnny tells Alli he likes her a lot, Alli says she doesn't think they should hang out anymore, she gives him back the necklace and walks away him, efficiently ending their relationship. Outside the school, Alli sees Johnny on the steps, Johnny approaches Alli, Alli tells Johnny she's not going to have sex again for a long time, Johnny takes her to the other side of the steps and they sit down, Johnny asks why he should worry about that, Alli says she would like to get back together, Johnny jokes saying she won't pressure him to do something he's not ready for, Alli playfully shoves him and calls him an idiot, they hold hands. Johnny tells Alli he was a virgin too, Alli is shocked and asks why he didn't tell her, Johnny says he didn't think that was the guy he wanted, Alli asks about those other girls he dated, Johnny says he didn't stick around long enough, Alli realizes she didn't have to do it, for which Johnny replies that he wishes he could change a lot about what happened but not that he was with her, Alli asks if they can take things slowly, Johnny says it's impossible to say no to her, Alli puts her head on his shoulder and they cuddle. They get back together. In Danger Zone, they are shown together at the dance. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Alli runs up to Johnny and puts her arm around his waist, sticking her hand in his back pocket. He tells her "no PDA, niner" while smiling. When Alli sees Clare, she runs up to her and hugs her after not seeing her all summer. She takes off her jacket that her parents made her wear and tosses it to Johnny before leaving with Clare. In Shoot to Thrill, Alli gives Johnny her brother Sav's old cellphone and begins taking naked photos and "sexting" them to him. When Alli plasters photos of Johnny cuddling a teddy bear in school, he is teased and sends her naked photos to Bruce the Moose as revenge. She breaks up with him for this, ending their relationship. In You Be Illin', Alli and Johnny start talking again, being civil with one another. Alli tries to get the naked photos of herself back, and Johnny tells her to meet him after school. She thinks she is going to get the pictures, but is surprised when he confesses he has a wart on his penis. He tells her she should get checked out, because he lied about being a virgin when he had sex with her. Alli is shocked and horrified and decides not to get back together with Johnny, despite considering it prior. She plans to humiliate him in front of the school by rigging a microphone to her shirt and convincing him to admit about his genital warts, but her plan backfires when he tells her that he loves her. In Why Can't This Be Love (1), Johnny asks Alli to the dance, but she declines, saying she would have gone with him if not for his lying. She begins spending time with Dave Turner, and Johnny bullies them by telling Alli he never thought she was "this lame". However, he seemed to just be jealous of the two. Alli tells Johnny to back off. That night at the dance, Alli and Dave are working the snack table together and Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult-like and that Dave is too childish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being like babies. She walks away, making Dave feel terrible. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they become friends again as a jealous Johnny watches them. Season 10 Johnny returned in Hide and Seek (1), when Alli went to stay with him when she ran away. She befriends Johnny's "friend" Kayla, but later overhears that she is his girlfriend and decides to leave. Johnny asks that she call him when she gets to her next location, Vancouver. When her bag is stolen by a thug, Alli returns to Johnny's dorm, only to find he has ratted her out to Sav. She ends up going home and says goodbye to Johnny for the last time. Trivia * Alli lost her virginity to Johnny in the back of a van, which was parked at the ravine, when she was 14 and he was 17. She described the experience as awkward and uncomfortable. *This is the first storyline involving sexting: Alli sent photos of her naked in a full-body mirror to Johnny. *This was the first time that a freshman and a senior were ever in a relationship on the series. *Seasons 8 and 9 are the only two seasons where Alli and Johnny appeared together in the opening credits. *Johnny did not acknowledge Alli as his girlfriend for most of their relationship. *Johnny put Alli at risk of catching genital warts and didn't tell her until after they broke up. *They were each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend. *Their friends didn't approve of their relationship. *Johnny was the first boyfriend of Alli's to not cheat on her. The second was Leo. The third was Dallas. *Alli had her first kiss and "first time" with Johnny. *Both have kissed people that they weren't dating. *They did not have any friends in common. *Alli ran away to Johnny's dorm in Season 10. *It can be assumed they were each other's first love. *He lied to Alli about having lost his virginity to her. *In Season 13, Alli mentions him while talking about her previous relationships. *Johnny's last line was said to Alli. ("I couldn't just let you go.") *Alli's elder brother Sav Bhandari thought that Johnny was "greasy." *Even after they broke up and Johnny graduated, it appears that he still cares for her well-being. *Clare didn't approve of their relationship, even though she gave her relationship advice from time to time. *Alli admited in season 14 that his hair was terrible. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Lost In Love (2) '(809) **Broke Up: 'Heat of the Moment (813) ***Reason: Johnny feared for his reputation, because he was dating a "niner." *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Two weeks prior to Heart of Glass (816) **Broke Up: Heart of Glass (816) ***Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Heart of Glass (816) **Broke Up: Shoot to Thrill (903) ***Reason: Johnny showed naked pictures of Alli to Bruce. Gallery 5908uiuyuh.jpg 78ygu76.jpg Ali and johnny.jpg Alli Johnny.jpg Apples.jpg Deg 903 002.jpg Deg 903 008.jpg|Johnny and Alli talking in the hallway. Johnny and alli.jpg Nmn4545.jpg 903905-2.jpg Normal 905 (11).jpg You be illin 1.jpg Youbeillin2.jpg|Alli trying to sabotage Johnny. 30848 389155975841 222416550841 3800630 3081225 n.jpg Heart-of-glass-1.jpg Heart-of-glass-2.jpg Heart-of-glass-3.jpg Heartofglass.jpg Jalliiii.jpg 696969.jpg 987.PNG Johnny 12.jpg|Alli and Johnny in the camping trip. Normal 8x006.jpg 111.jpg alli and johnny.jpg alli and johnny 01.jpg johnny and alli 02.jpg johnny and alli 03.png 6557.png Alli-johnny-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498539-320-240.jpg image10mn.jpg alli_13.jpg alli_16.jpg yrtyr.jpg 6455.jpg gdf.jpg image2.jpglkl;.jpg hogsample1.jpg hogsample5.jpg alli-and-johnny.jpg johnny-alli-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498940-400-225.jpg johnny-alli-sooooo-sad-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507396-570-321.jpg -jalli-1st-kiss-xoxo-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507419-320-240.jpg soooooo-sad-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498962-400-225.jpg -jalli-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20507423-400-225.jpg -true-love-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20513947-310-444.jpg 1st-time-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20497011-340-192.jpg jalli-3-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498593-400-225.jpg soooooo-cute-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20498513-300-220.jpg sooo-cute-degrassi-alli-and-johnny-20496986-340-192.jpg shoot_to_thrill_6.jpg shoot_to_thrill_8.jpg 3543f.jpg 334r.jpg 353r.jpg 3453fd.jpg 445r.jpg 443r.jpg 33ed.jpg 3453fdk.jpg 344wd.jpg 4564rws.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Tumblr mameif5KEd1rdyrivo1 1280.jpg 07 (11).jpg 06 (11).jpg 03 (12).jpg 01 (12).jpg 4654d.jpg AxueEDiCQAEJ9Pc.jpg AJ2.jpg AJ.jpg S9-09.jpg S9-07.jpg S9-08.jpg Alli crying.jpg Collage dorm alli.jpg Vlcsnap-10361471.png Snapshot 7 (25-07-2015 10-48 PM).png Snapshot 5 (25-07-2015 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 4 (25-07-2015 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 3 (25-07-2015 10-20 PM).png Snapshot 1 (25-07-2015 10-20 PM).png Snapshot 6 (25-07-2015 10-22 PM).png 9088n.jpg 778.jpg Youbeillin5.jpg Youbeillin16.jpg You_be_illin_10.jpg Youbeillin.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships